rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LexsJB/Jae the Boy Band Fairy review
안녕하세요! 저는 LexsJB이요! I'm here to write a review on the most anticipated book of the year (personally and from the look of the front page poll), Jae the K-pop Fairy! This has kept me buzzing all year because I always wanted another music fairy book, since it's been 5 years since we got Daisy the Festival Fairy and that was wasn't even a proper music fairy book. I'm happy to say I have not been disappointed at all! And guess which loved boy band makes their return? Me-2-U! That's right, your favourite boy band from the forgotten annual of 2016 has made their sweet comeback. I was planning to stay up til midnight for the first peek of the book but I accidentally fell asleep before so I first read it this morning. Very low standards for me. Let's get into the plot. Plot Rachel and Kirsty are at an awards show because Rachel's dad did some "important work". Who knows. They meet Jae the K-pop Fairy who’s there to make sure Me-2-U’s performance goes well and invites them around backstage to meet them. But he’s embarrassed because can’t turn them into fairies because he’s lost his wand so they just go there in human form. There, they see the four boys getting ready, tuning their guitars and buttoning up their shirts. Then we’re introduced to KTK, the new six member band Me-2-U have discovered. Jae demonstrates the power of his microphone, putting boy bands at ease from missing instruments and arguments. Then, they see that the waiters are goblins. Surprise. ] As Me-2-U come out on stage with proper proportions, the girls reminisce over the events of their last Me-2-U encounter (where it was Kirsty’s birthday and they dedicated their song to her because they saved the show). As Rachel’s enjoying the show, Jae looks around because Kirsty’s disappeared. They follow a group of ushers to a dressing room, where they discover the ushers are goblins too, and there are goblins sitting on Kirsty to stop her moving. Jack Frost appears and demands Jae gives him his magic microphone or he’ll take Kirsty back to the Ice Castle where she can cook for him. To stop them from assaulting her, Jae gives in his microphone and the goblins leave. But hang on, he let Kirsty go but he didn’t say he wouldn’t trap Jae! Jack slams the door and the girls, feeling at loss, decide to call on a little help from their friends - Me-2-U. The girls return backstage, and see KTK in a katastrophe. They drag Dylan, the Harry Styles counterpart of Me-2-U, over to Jack Frost’s dressing room and he’s clueless as he’s made to knock on the door and distract Jack long enough for Rachel to sneak inside. The goblins fangirl over him for a while and Jack gets tired of it and shoves him out, leaving Rachel stuck in the dressing room. She frees Jae and he turns her into a fairy and they escape through a vent. Backstage again, KTK is in a krisis, and they’re about to go on stage. But suddenly, Jack and his band burst on stage and start performing. The girls and Jae see that the drummer is holding the microphone, somehow managing to drum with one stick. They fly to the top of the stage and see a long bar holding confetti that will fall at the end of the performance. They release the confetti and flutter down with it so no one notices them and tickle the drummer goblin until he releases the magic microphone. As soon as Jae touches it, the band’s music turns horrible and Jack furiously chases the goblins off. After a brief silence, wonderful music starts playing and KTK konfidently stroll on stage strumming their guitars. Jae thanks them, leaves without giving the girls a present or something, and the presenter presents another award, ‘Best Boy Band of the Year’, to Me-2-U. The end! Opinions 5 days after seeing my favourite band, The Who, at Wembley didn't really help at all in putting this concept in a good light because I hate boy bands so much. I know you might be thinking “Ur so stupid lexs, the Who are made up of boys so that means they’re a boyband”. I guess you could say I’m into boy bands but the ones that were famous 50 years ago and half the members are dead. I’m talking about that special breed of boybands, with screaming teenage fans and romantic pop music, synchronised dances and awards being thrown at them from every corner of the world. I've hated them all as they came and went: one direction, the wanted, never even heard 5sos or the vamps' music because they're just irrelevant to me. However that doesn’t mean I’ve escaped it, boy bands have plagued my friends' lives. At least 5 friends have been in BTS and 1 into Why Don’t We, that relatively new band. As a person who hates hype and modern pop music, this does bug me. That being said, the plot was actually quite good, because the fairies come across multiple problems and I’m not saying that just because it’s about music. The girls get outside help from Dylan, and we never really get other humans helping the girls beat Jack Frost so that was special. I’m not upset A-OK wasn’t featured, in fact I’m really relieved because I didn’t want them to come off as a weird stereotypical boyband like Me-2-U. And because I already decided on their names, I didn’t want to be shocked when it was revealed the person I thought was called Jez was called Amir etc. I know it’s weird this kind of stuff means a lot to me but you know me right. Points of interest KTK In my opinion, KTK is the author’s perception of BTS. As well as the three letter name (tbh lots of boy bands have three letter names- WDW, BSB, EXO, BTR, JLS, A-OK), they’ve got 6 members, the Me-2-U boys met them whilst on their world tour which implies they’re from overseas, they’ve all got black hair and they’ve got sick stage names such as Shade, Dax and Hoss (I looked that up and apparently it’s Southern American slang for ‘horse’ so good for him). But for some reason, they play instruments like they have a bass and other guitars so that’s different. The book makes a comically big deal of making Shade seem so cool because at one point, he comes up to Dylan and says “Dylan, something weird has happened. I’ve lost my vibe. Suddenly everything I do is just... uncool” before tripping over himself, seeing that Kirsty and Rachel witnessed that and tripping over again, bumping into a ladder and knocking over a tin of paint. Well done mate. Then Dylan just has to cut in and say “Shade you can’t have lost your cool. You’re the coolest guy in the band. You’re the lead singer.” Shade must be so cool, because his name is Shade, and I’m not throwing shade. Jack Frost’s new band Jack has a band, ‘Jack Frost and the Shivers’, which sounds more like a 50s doo wop group more than anything else. Where did the Gobolicious Band go? They managed to hold onto that for a good few series. Illustrations Surprisingly I have nothing to say about the illustrations. Maybe I’ve been neutralised to the badness of it but they’re what you’d expect from a Rainbow Magic book. Luckily there aren’t any bad proportions this time, good job. I don’t know why but I was impressed by Lewis/Mikey and the way he was drawn with his guitar. Well done, Illustrator. Boy fairies For some reason I forgot to mention the biggest selling point of this book - the first boy fairy. To be honest they don’t really make a big deal of it. They constantly describe Jae’s “lopsided smile” because apparently that’s a thing boys do? You come across that term in the Dork Diaries series too, so it must mean it’s something that boys do. I wouldn’t know. I went to a girls’ school. Jae’s explanation for the girls never meeting a boy fairy before is: “Our home is on the other side of the Western Woods, and we help Princess Grace and Prince Arthur to keep everything running smoothly. Mostly that means playing with the royal children” then his eyes twinkle with fun. OK but what’s up with that? Their only job is to look after their children? They only have two children, the whole population of boy fairies can’t be looking after just 2 children. Is Fairyland segregated by gender? Why are they separated? Do they ever come over to meet up with the girl side? Do the boy fairies have jobs like Jae? Too many questions from what should be a simple statement. Final words In conclusion, Jae the K-pop Fairy was actually quite good. The drawings were better than the last time we saw Me-2-U. It’s just the concept that I hate about it, blatantly surfing on the trend of boy bands, especially Korean ones. If you haven’t read it, I ranted about this book a bit so you can read it here if you want. But since using trends to get more sales is what Rainbow Magic’s all about now, I can’t say anything about it since it’s managed to work on me anyway. Thanks for reading! LexsJBTalk 19:09, July 11, 2019 (UTC) I still prefer A-OK though. Category:Blog posts